Forks High School: Senior Year
by Angie-in-the-sky-with-diamonds
Summary: Ma légendaire bonté ayant encore frapée, je venais de déménager chez mon père en plein milieux d'année.A Forks, la ville ou tout le monde se connait.Ma dernière année de lycée s'annoncait mal;mais c'était sans compter les belles rencontres qui m'attendais


Salut tout le monde, voila je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de l'écriture. Cette fic est mon bapteme. En général je suis plutot dans votre peau, autrement dit celle du lecteur. Apres avoir lu pas mal de fanfiction je me suis enfin décidé à me lancer dans l'espoire d'améliorer mon écriture au fil du temps. Je vous demanderez donc d'être assez indulgent avec moi tout en sachant être assez critique pour que je puisse évolué.Mes chapitres sont assez court pour le moment et j'en suis desolée; j'espère qu'ils prendront en volume tout au long de cette fanfiction. Bon, je pense avoir tout dit alors je vais vous laissez lire tout ça et on se retrouve en bas, à l'endroit ou se trouve la bulle!

**DISCLAIMER:** Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivités de Stephenie Meyer. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. Si ce n'est à un détail près. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes, enfin ma rentrée. Je venais d'emménager avec mon père, Charlie. Cela devait faire cinq ans depuis la dernière fois que j'avais posée les pieds ici, dans l'état de Washington, à Forks. J'avais 3 ans et demi lors du divorce de mes parents. Je n'avais quasiment aucun souvenir de leur période ensemble. Je me rappelle surtout des vacances que j'allais passer chez mon père jusqu'à mes douze ans. J'ai alors commencé à refuser de venir ici, dans ce climat froid et humide que je détestais. Ce n'était pas des vacances très attrayantes comparé au soleil de l'Arizona pour lequel je n'avais besoin d'aucun déplacement. Ma mère s'y était installée après avoir quitté Charlie. Elle voulait quitter l'ambiance oppressante de Forks et quoi de mieux pour ça que Jacksonville. Une ville gigantesque avec un climat des plus ensoleillé. C'est sûr que les voisins ne s'occuperaient plus nos affaires. Depuis j'y ai vécu avec ma mère et plus tard Phil, mon beau père. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un match des Jacksonville Suns. Ma mère et sa fantaisie avaient encore frappé et cette fois elle avait décidé que sa nouvelle passion serait le baseball. Lorsqu'elle a vu Phil sur le terrain ca selon elle été le coup de foudre. N'étant pas de nature réservée elle est immédiatement allée le voir à la fin du match. En à peine trois rendez-vous, ils étaient en couple, et six mois après Phil et ma mère se mariaient. Nous avions alors déménage pour une petite maison ma mère voulant plus d'espace. Depuis j'avais pris mes marques et m'étais fait à cette vie-là, mais c'était fini maintenant. Ma mère voulait suivre Phil dans ses déplacements et je culpabilisais énormément de la retenir en restant à Jacksonville. J'avais donc décidé de venir faire un petit coucou à mon père jusqu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme. Ma mère n'avait pas trop compris mon choix mais elle ne s'y était pas opposée.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais à me préparer pour mon premier jour de cours un lundi sept Janvier. J'angoissais terriblement. Je n'étais pas de nature très sociable comme ma mère mais plutôt réservée comme Charlie. A Jacksonville je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Plus des connaissances avec qui je parlais de temps en temps, ou avec qui m'assoir en cours. Je mangeais chez moi. Je n'étais pas une paria et je dois avouer que cela me suffisais amplement. Avec ma mère nous avions une relation de mère à enfant assez particulière. Elle était ma meilleure amie, nous faisions tous ensemble. Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire c'était moi qui étais la raisonnable dans notre duo. Grâce à elle je n'avais jamais ressenti le manque d'une amie, seulement là je me retrouvais toute seule face à une ville entière ou tout le monde se connaissaient depuis leur naissances. Et c'est cela qui m'angoissais. Etre seule parmi la foule.

Au levé du lit je flemmardais un peu voulant retarder au maximum cette rentrée. Je fini par me lever me disant qu'arriver en retard était sans doute le meilleur moyens de me faire remarquer et donc la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je pris ma douche puis regardais dans mon armoire ce que je pourrais bien porter. C'était mon premier jour et donc ma première impression. C'est important la première impression non ? Je cherchais en vain quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre en valeur sans trop me faire remarquer ma devise pour ce premier jour étant _fonds-toi dans la masse._ Ca ne s'annonçait pas trop mal pour moi. Je n'avais aucun sens de la mode et les trois quart de ma garde-robe étaient noires. Je pris donc un hauts à manche longues simple, bien entendu noir et l'accompagnait d'un gilet n'étant pas encore habitué au climat de l'état de Washington. Je mis ensuite un jean brut noir taillé droit. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine pour trouver un mot de Charlie sur la table. Il m'informait qu'il était déjà partit au travail et me souhaitait bonne chance pour cette première journée. J'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner mais je réalisais que j'étais bien trop stressé pour l'avaler. Je décidais alors de me contenter d'une barre de céréale.

Je mis mes converses et mon ma parka puis sortis non sans prendre mon Ipod. Il serait mon seul réconfort dans tant de nouveautés. Je montais dans la voiture que Charlie m'avait achetée lors de mon arrivée. C'était une Coccinelle décapotable que l'un de ses amis lui avait vendu à un prix raisonnable. J'avais tout de suite adoré cette voiture lui trouvant beaucoup de caractère. J'avais toujours aimé tout ce qui était ancien .Je déposais mon sac et mon Ipod sur le siège passager, allumais le chauffage puis démarrais.

Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouvais le bâtiment de briques rouges avec l'écriteau Forks High School Home. Je me garais sous les regards inquisiteurs des personnes déjà présentes. Il me restait encore quelques minutes avant que ça sonne. Je pris mon Ipod et écoutais Brand New Eyes, le dernier album de Paramore. Lorsqu'il restait cinq minutes, je sortis de la voiture avec mon sac et mon Ipod toujours dans mes oreilles, puis je m'avançais vers le secrétariat pour prendre mon emploi du temps. Sur le chemin je percutais une personne mais m'excusa sans relever la tête. Une fois devant le secrétariat je poussai les battants et pénétrais dans la pièce. C'était une petite salle avec un bureau au fond derrière lequel une dame assez âgé semblait gérer de la paperasse. Elle était brune et avait d'énormes lunettes posées sur son nez. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, alors je m'avançais et me postais face à elle. Voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune réaction je me raclais la gorge.

« Bonjour madame » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella Swan. » dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse, alors que son visage prenait un air bienveillant. Elle du remarquer mon air surpris car elle s'expliqua

« Je t'attendais, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un nouvel élève arrive par ici, mais ça tu dois t'en douter. Tiens je t'ai préparé ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. Si tu te perds n'hésites pas à revenir me voir ou alors demande un de tes camarde de te guider. »

« Merci » lui répondis-je en me saisissants des papiers. « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation. » dis-je en souriant. Je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise avec elle. Comme avec la plupart des adultes.

« Au revoir » m'exclamais-je avant de tourner les talons. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps. Mon premier cours était littérature, ma matière préféré. La salle se situait au deuxième étage. Jusque-là aucun problème si ce n'est les regards et les chuchotements que je subissais de la part des autres élèves à chaque pas. Je mis ensuite un peu plus de temps pour trouver la salle. Une fois fait je m'avançai dans la salle le cœur battant à toute vitesse, et me dirigeais vers le bureau du prof.

« Bonjour je suis monsieur Weasley, votre professeur de littérature. Vous devez être mademoiselle Swan, non ? » J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bien, j'ai vu votre dossier scolaire et j'ai été très impressionné. Notamment dans ma matière. Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. » Dit-il en souriant. Il me désigna ensuite une place dans le milieu de la troisième rangée de la classe, près d'une fenêtre. Juste à côté se tenait un garçon assez baraqué. Il était brun avec des cheveux très courts et des yeux bleu gris. Il semblait faire quasiment deux mètres. Sur son visage flottait un air malicieux. Malgré ça il m'intimidait beaucoup. Je partis donc m'assoir d'un pas lents et pas très assuré. Je tirais ma chaise, posait mon sac sur la table puis m'asseyais sur le siège. Il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

«Salut moi c'est Emmett, tu dois être Isabella ? » me dit-il. Encore une fois surprise je répondis avec audace

« Tout le monde c'est qui je suis on dirait. Si l'inconnu a si peu de place dans cette ville, alors le mot intimité ne doit pas exister ici, à moins qu'il ait une tout autre portée. » Emmett explosa de rire suite à ma remarque.

« Toi je vais bien t'aimer. Tu apporteras du piment à mes cours de littérature d'habitude si ennuyant .Peu de gens ont une telle repartie ici. » Je lui souris puis sortais mes affaire. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible je m'étais déjà fait une connaissance. Nous ne parlâmes pas le reste du cours. L'heure était passée à une vitesse folle, et le cours avait été passionnant. Le prof était vraiment excellent et son cours captivant. Nous étudions Les Hauts de Hurlevent de Brönte. Un de mes ouvrages préféré. Je ne fus donc pas perdu pendant l'heure. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je fus surprise. Et c'est avec une pointe de déception que je dus sortir de la salle qui deviendrait sans doute ma préféré. A peine sortit j'entendis quelqu'un me hélé. Je me retournais pour faire face à Emmett qui me proposa de m'accompagner à mon prochain cours. J'acceptais sous une condition.

« Appelle-moi Bella, juste Bella. J'ai horreur de mon prénom. » Il rigola mais accepta. C'est ainsi que je me dirigeai vers ma salle de maths. La matière que j'aimais le moins, même si j'avais des résultats acceptable. En entrant dans la classe je dirigeais de nouveau vers le professeur puis me présentais même si il devait probablement déjà savoir qui j'étais. Il m'indiqua une place devant, près d'une fille brune avec des lunettes. Elle avait l'aire sérieuse et assez réservé comme moi. Je m'installais donc à côté d'elle. Elle s'appelait Angela et comme je le pensais elle était aussi réservée que moi. Nous étions faites pour nous entendre elle et moi. Elle me proposa de me joindre à son groupe d'ami pour la pause du matin mais je déclinai l'offre préférant rester seule, histoire de visité un peu le lycée tout en profitant du chauffage de l'établissement. Une fois la pause fini je m'avançais vers le gymnase pour passer mes deux dernières heures de la matinée. Le Ipod dans les oreilles je n'entendais aucun bruits aux alentour, c'est pourquoi je sursautai violemment en sentant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me tournais pour voir Emmett en train de parler. Je retirais donc mes écouteurs pour écouter ce qu'il me disait.

« … c'est vraiment trop cool hein tu ne trouves pas Bella ? » N'ayant rien écouté du début à cause de mes écouteurs, j'étais totalement perdue ne voyant pas de quoi il faisait allusion.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle écoutait de la musique mon pote ? » C'est à cet instant que je remarquais son ami. Il était blond avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux bleus océan. Pas de ces mers calmes ou l'on se baigne, non plutôt les océans profonds avec des vagues très tumultueuses. Ses yeux semblaient exprimer un vécu et une sagesse d'un homme d'au moins mille ans.

« Salut moi c'est Jasper. Le meilleur ami de cette espèce d'ours mal léché. » me dit-il avec malice. Je lui souris puis me présentais à mon tour.

« Oh je sais qui tu es, il n'a pas arrêté de nous rabâché les oreilles que tu étais le messie que Forks High School attendait. Pendant toute la pause, Rosalie était d'ailleurs verte de jalousie. » Rigola-t-il. Instantanément je sentis une chaleur se rependre sur mes joues, mal à l'aise. Je me demandais bien qui était cette Rosalie qui ne m'apprécierait sans doute pas trop, cependant je n'osai pas le demander. Emmett m'expliqua ensuite que nous aurions les cours de sport en commun. Ce trimestre c'était la course. J'en fus soulagé, c'était un des rare sport qui ne nécessitait pas trop de coordination donc je pouvais me débrouiller même si le seul sport dans lequel je m'en sortais vraiment restait la natation. Parfois je rêvais d'ailleurs d'être un animal marin comme le dauphin.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt au gymnase, et nous dure nous séparer pour aller se changer. Dans le vestiaire une fille vint m'aborder.

« Salut moi c'est Jessica. Tu es la nouvelle, Isabella c'est ça ? Si tu savais comme tu étais attendu ici, j'étais si impatiente de faire ta connaissance. Enfin quelque chose de nouveau, du changement. Je suis sûr qu'on va être très amies toi et moi. » Jessica était une de ces fille assez exubérante mais pas si méchante. Je n'aimais pas trop ce genre de fille mais elles étaient supportables. Voyant que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, je décidais de faire un effort avec elle. Je parlais quelques instants avec elle puis sortit dans le gymnase une fois prête. Je retrouvais Jasper et Emmett et allais m'installer en tailleur près d'eux. Le prof ne tarda pas à arriver et nous donner les instructions. Une fois échauffés nous devions faire des tours de terrain. Sept pour les filles et dix pour les garçons. Sans plus attendre, je me mis à courir encore une fois équipé de mon Ipod. Une fois que j'eus fini je continuais un tour en marchant et Emmett et son ami ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre. Nous discutions ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'heure puis ils me proposèrent de manger avec eux. Je refusai préférant manger avec Angela pour ne pas la froisser. Ils comprirent puis après un petit briefing du prof de sport nous retournions dans les vestiaires pour nous changer.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la cantine je fus assaillie d'un brouhaha quasiment insoutenable. Mes oreilles eurent du mal à supporter cette cacophonie dont elles n'étaient pas habituées. C'était ma première fois dans une cantine. Et à côté de ça, les classes étaient de la rigolade. Je fis une queue qui me parut interminable avant de pouvoir choisir mon repas. Je me contentais d'une limonade, avec une part de pizza et une pomme. Je n'étais pas de nature très gourmande. Je cherchai du regard Angela afin de me joindre à elle. Je constatais avec étonnement qu'elle était à la même table que Jessica. Je me dirigeai vers elle puis posa mon plateau à sa table. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent alors vers moi. L'un d'entre eux était blond, avec un visage de poupin. Il se présenta sous le nom de Mike. Il me fit un sourire charmeur et se proposa de me faire visiter la ville. Je déclinais l'offre me sentant mal à l'aise à cause de son assurance et son côté un peu trop entrepreneur. Je fis également la connaissance de Eric, un accros au jeu vidéo, génie de l'informatique. Le geek de base. C'était un asiatique assez mignon. Angela en profita aussi pour me présenter Ben, son petit ami. Il était brun avec des yeux marrons vert donnant accès à un regard des plus profonds. Il me parut tout de suite aussi sympathique qu'elle. Nous discutâmes pendant le repas, et j'appris que ce drôle de groupe c'était connu au journal du lycée. Chacun d'eux y avait un poste.

Avant de quitter le réfectoire je jetais un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps pour voir que mon prochain cours était biologie. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal dans cette matière, ce qui m'avait permis d'intégrer la classe avancée. Je ne tardais pas à trouver la salle m'étant déjà fait au lycée et ses salles. Je recommençais le même rituel que pour les autres cours, seulement cette fois ci était différente même si je ne le savais pas encore.

* * *

Voilà! Alors dites moi tout; ca vous a plus? Qu'y a-t-il à arranger? J'attends vos reactions et conseils avec impatience! Et j'en profite pour vous dire que je ne serais pas contre une correctrices si ca interesserais quelqu'un! A bientot!


End file.
